


Jinx through the Multiverse

by WhatsUpWithJinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Sherlock (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HEAVY MARY SUE EVERYONE, Mary Sue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsUpWithJinx/pseuds/WhatsUpWithJinx
Summary: A bunch of different things I've come up with over last couple of years and finally got to translate...





	1. WARNING (+Explanation)

Okay, so I thought I should at least explain about tf this thing actually is.

This whole thing had actually started way before, like a couple years ago, with me liking BBC's Sherlock, and, specifically, Mycroft. And when I like a character, the thing I tend to do is the following - I come up with a character and I try to insert him/her in the original story without changing it. The only thing I try to never do is creating a Mary Sue character, and so far I've been successful at that.

But time passed, I got into several more fandoms such as Steven Universe, Overwatch and Detroit:Become Human (which will be added to the fandom list later), and before I knew it, I have already put the Sherlock OC into all those lovely fandoms, without creating a new one. Funnily enough, my brain was quick to come up with all the right reasons to connect all the dots and fandoms into one giant cross-over. I just couldn't resist, it all aligned so perfectly...

Actually, the reason I'm actually writing this here "chapter" is that I would probably never ever share the whole story with the world, just because I'm too lazy to actually write it. Me and my bestie, who became super involved in the story overtime, already have the sorta layout of it, and we don't need more. Maybe someday I will actually write the whole thing, but definitely not anytime soon.

Drabbles and all those lovely little challenges though? With great pleasure.

Now, the only reason I'm adding a Mary Sue warning is the fact that my OC gets herself into more adventures than humanly possible, many of them being dangerous and hard to survive, and at the point where the plot we thought through already comes to an end she is a being with abilities completely unheard of, which any sane person would've called Mary Sue. At least, without knowing the full story. Seeing as you're unlikely to ever get a full story, you're more than likely to concider her a Mary Sue character.

But I think it's needed to give at least her full name... Which is Diana Aria Delagardi, BTW. Jinx is her call sign.

I swear, I'll put up her profile and a proper timeline someday...

Meanwhile, if you end up liking the stuff that will be here, or perhaps end up having questions about Jinx, the plot, the next chapter - anything really - feel free to head over to my tumblr **https://whatsupwithjinx.tumblr.com/** and ask whatever. I will answer to the best of my ability, since I love my Jinxie very much and will be very happy to find out that there's someone out there who also cares.

I will also be posting an addutional chapter to explain family ties and pairing names.

See ya!


	2. 50 sentence challenge: Jincroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 random words suggested by a friend, almost 50 sentences all about the Jinx/Mycroft pairing, aka Jincroft.

1\. Fear.

Fear was Jinx's constant companion for a long time now, no matter how strongly everyone else was convinced otherwise: she always had something to be afraid of or someone to be afraid for, because the more you have, the less you want to lose it, and Mycroft definitely was one of the most important people in her life.

 

2\. Worries.

No matter how many times Jinx assured him that she would be fine, Mycroft couldn't help but worry until she was back again, safe and sound, except for maybe several scratches and some dirt.

 

3\. Fog.

Jinx ran through the fog as fast as her legs would carry her, knowing that even though she could hear Mycroft's voice, she could never reach him - that's how this nightmare always worked.

 

4\. Glass.

"So..." Jinx sighed, looking at Mycroft from the other side of the glassy window of the detention center's visitor's room. "You here to bail me out or just for the fun of it?"

 

5\. Explosion.

Explosions were, really, a common way to celebrate Christmas by now, since Jinx did not accept regular fireworks, saying they weren't "bright enough", and Mycroft knew better than to argue with her about explosives.

 

6\. Race.

Racing was Jinx's second biggest passion — she could talk about the cars and enhancements and the tracks for hours, and for some reason Mycroft never got bored of listening.

 

7\. Whiskey.

"Ew, how can you even drink that?" Jinx pouts, touching Mycroft's half-full snifter with her index finger. "It's so bitter!"

 

8\. Christmas.

"You get explosives, I get whiskey, " Mycroft shrugs. "Let us both have at least somewhat normal Christmas."

 

9\. Hands.

Mycroft really likes Jinx's hands — whether she is typing away on a keyboard, braiding her hair or trying to strangle another college of his, he can't help but stare.

 

10\. Rock.

"I wanna keep it!" Jinx can't but laugh at Mycroft's flabbergasted face. "What, I've always wanted a pet rock!"

 

11\. Strength.

Jinx was always very strong physically, more so than Mycroft himself, that's for sure, yet Mycroft starts having second thoughts about the idea to sneak up on her only after he is violently thrown over the shoulder and on the floor.

 

12\. Cruelty.

He knew how she felt about him, Jinx made sure of that, but now, crying quietly in the corner, she ponders upon one question only — why would he be so cruel?

 

13\. Loyalty.

Jinx couldn't even understand why she was so loyal in the first place — after all, what were the odds of "the Snowman" ever returning her feelings?

 

14\. Betrayal.

Jinx have never actually considered the possibility of being betrayed, and by one of her most loved ones, no less, and yet here they were.

 

15\. Spark.

Mycroft is quietly watching as Jinx lights up a firecracker and then gleefully laughs when it shoots up in the sky, leaving a trail of sparks behind.

 

16\. Sun.

Jinx doesn't really like the sun, especially when it's bright and hot, and Mycroft can definitely relate, spending most of his days indoors and all...

 

17\. Ice.

Maybe ice-skating was never just about ice-skating, Mycroft thinks, when Jinx stumbles and falls again — and, again, pulls him down with her.

 

18\. Gala.

"How?!" Mycroft exclaimed, throwing his hands in exasperation. "How the hell did you even manage to smuggle the gun to the gala while having no purse and such a tight dress?!"

 

19\. Rifle.

"Please," Jinx smirks. "If the dress had been longer, I could've and totally would've brought a rifle."

 

20\. Sigarettes.

Jinx honestly does not understand Mycrofts desire to smoke — seriously, maybe he was so bitter only cuz of liking all that bitter and absolutely not tasty stuff in the first place!

 

21\. Leather.

"No fucking way I'm wearing any of that bullshit again," Jinx complains, trying to get out of tight leather bunny suit, but Mycroft can't but wants to suggest wearing it once more, perhaps this evening.

 

22\. Books.

Their home libraries are very different — Mycroft keeps all kinds of books around, but Jinx only has a ton of entertainment ones, preferring to keep most, if not all her info digital.

 

23\. God.

Jinx knows for a fact that there's no God (if you don't count giant space gem ladies), but she prays anyway, even knowing that it's not gonna help Mycroft get better.

 

24\. Loneliness.

Mycroft remembers all too well how it feels to be alone, and right now, hugging sleeping Jinx close, he hopes that he'll never have to feel like that again.

 

25\. Tea.

Drinking tea is something like a habit to Mycroft at this point, but even though Jinx herself isn't a fan of that particular beverage, she always has some around just in case.

 

26\. Tenderness.

Mycroft was actually very tender when it comes to an actual relationship — and a fan of cuddles, too!

 

27\. Cats.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Jinx sighed. "It's my fault their shelter is screwed now, so it's only fair to give them sanctuary until it's build again, and wasn't it you who told me I'll end up with 40 cats at some point in my life?"

 

28\. Piano.

"Hey Myc," Jinx starts to speak, and Mycroft braces himself for another crazy idea. "How hard do you think it is to learn to play piano?"

 

29\. Deception.

Jinx was usually the one to tell the bitter truth, leaving political lies to Mycroft, but sometimes she was prone to skillful deception, just so her loved ones would worry a bit less.

 

30\. Forgiveness.

Maybe Jinx could forgive Mycroft for the hell she went through, but she most definitely would never forget.

 

31\. Parting.

Jinx walked towards the exit of Mycrofts house, making every effort not to run — he didn't want to see her ever again, fine, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her run away.

 

32\. Snow.

Snow is cold, but Jinx doesn't mind, even though she is definitely not dressed for the weather — why is it that now, when her family is as full as it could ever be, she has to spend the holidays alone?

 

33\. Hospital.

When Jinx is at a hospital, it’s usually to check on a friend or get some evidence, and Mycroft is really glad that, given how dangerous her job is, she does not end up in hospital for any other reason.

 

34\. Gifts.

Jinx is not used to receiving gifts, so she just treats herself to whatever she feels like at the given moment, be it ice cream, new shirt or some cuddles with Mycroft in the middle of work (usually his) — because if she won’t give herself the things she likes, then who will?

 

35\. Darkness.

Mycroft does not like the darkness, it reminds him of too many things he wishes he could forget, but with Jinx around darkness doesn’t seem so scary or lonely anymore.

 

36\. Death.

Death was never an option for Jinx - she always had something (or someone) to live for.

 

37\. Smiles.

Mycroft is fascinated by how many different undertones can Jinx's smile have, but his favourite is always the one that reaches her eyes.

 

38\. Biting.

Honestly, Mycroft thought he had learned to expect the unexpected with Jinx, but even he absolutely did not expect her to actually bite the secretary from the neighbouring department  when the poor man said "Bite me".

 

39\. Flowers.

Jinx never understood the purpose of flowers: she does not like the smell and has no clue about taking care of the flowers, so instead of a traditional bouquet Mycroft usually gets her favourite crisps, they do the trick just fine.

 

40\. Lust.

One thing Mycroft is never going to complain about is the quantity and quality of sex - honestly, sometimes it feels like Jinx herself is the embodiment of Lust.

 

41\. Sickness.

Others can never tell when one of them gets sick, but no matter what they do, they can never keep in from the other one.

 

42\. Pictures.

Jinx is an online person, so she obviously has a bunch of pictures of her, but she never forces Mycroft to take some with her, given his job and the "Classified" label she'll have to put on these pictures; she still has some for personal use though.

 

43\. Adrenaline.

Adrenaline is something that keeps Jinx going most of the time; she just can't do without the thrill in her life, put her in an ordinary 9-to-5 lifestyle and she'll burn out, which is why she is still on the job in the first place... well, that and Mycroft.

 

44\. Secrets.

Online Jinx is cheerful and easygoing, and nobody other than her family (now Mycroft included) has a clue of what her real life is like, but let's be honest here, who doesn't have secrets?

 

45\. Chocolate.

"Oh my fuck..." Jinx can't but stare at the box of chocolates in Mycroft's hands. "If there are strawberry ones, I'm gonna lose it."

 

46\. Revolution.

Jinx is honestly glad that there are no revolutions happening around - now, when her life is almost perfect, she would hate for something to spoil her and Mycroft's plans for the weekend, and Jinx made sure that they won't be bothered with something less than a revolution.

 

47\. Dance.

When the music is so loud that Mycroft can hear it without entering the house, he already knows what he's going to find inside - Jinx, who's finally had enough of the outside world and decided to dance.

 

48\. Scream.

When Jinx comes home and starts screaming angrily immediately after closing the door, Mycroft does not mind - that only means that the day has been particularly stressful and without any suitable outlet to relieve her feelings.  

 

49\. Whisper.

When Mycroft himself has a bad day though, he usually comes to Jinx and just hugs her, and stays in her arms for a while, listening to her soothing voice, whispering sweet nothings somewhere above his head.

 

50\. Chase.

It's a good thing that Mycroft will never have to chase after Jinx - she is so damn fast after years of running around, there's no way he could ever catch up to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy stars, first chapter! Wow. I'm honestly kinda impressed that I actually finished this - most things I start tend to go unfinished...
> 
> And yet here we are. Yaaay!


	3. Of healers, statistics and family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny part of the story which I've actually bothered to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting is waaay in the Overwatch timeline, several years after the recall.
> 
> Also I have a heavy headcanon that Lucio cant move his legs and his rollerblades are sorta his prosthetics. And an even heavier headcanon on Mercy and Soldier:76 being evil in disguise.

Lucio was very surprised to find himself in a warm cozy bed upon awakening. No, scratch that - Lucio was surprised to have awoken at all. 

The chill he had felt after accidentally getting right in the middle of the other Mei's Blizzard knocked him out cold almost immediately, and he had been fairly certain that he'll freeze to death. With all those new amplifiers they didn't stand a chance against Jinx herself and her colleagues, and her still growing hatred towards Overwatch left no room for doubt that she would destroy them all one day.

Though maybe this was Heaven? He would totally expect Heaven to have warm cozy beds...

However, looking around, Lucio immediately proved himself wrong. It was still Earth... well unless Jinx was also dead and in Heaven. For now she was simply sitting behind her computer, typing away and humming some happy tune.

For some reason he couldn't stop staring at her and just kept watching her work for several minutes before she finally tore her eyes away from the screen, looking around the room and, eventually, at him. For one more second they were staring at each other, and then Jinx breathed a sigh of relief and approached the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm so so sorry, I gave everyone explicit orders not to hurt you, but, yanno, amateurs... But I patched you up!" the woman gave him a warm smile. "So that you'll be good as new. I swear this won't happen again, I can't risk my first favourite healer getting injured!"

She affectionately patted him on the head, and he was too surprised to react until her hand was gone.

Lucio couldn't understand a thing. If she hated Overwatch so much, then she should've hated him too... so why? And what's with that title, "first favourite healer"? And why him and not, say, Moira, whom Jinx adored so greatly back in the day?

"First favourite?" not having a better option, he decided to dwell on these words. "Who's the second then?"

"What do you mean who," Jinx replied almost immediately without even thinking. "Zenyatta, of course!"

"And Moira?" he asked before he could hold his tongue. "Does she get a place?"

Awkward silence followed. The woman was silent - she just looked at him with those suddenly very sad eyes, and did not say a wrd. Then she sighed, gathering her thoughts...

"Since when is she a healer?" Jinx asked quietly.

The musician didn't have an answer for that. Wasn't Moira a support agent like himself, and Zenyatta, and Mercy, and the others? Why did she choose to single out specifically her?

Meanwhile the woman finally got herself together and smiled again. 

"Anyway, since you're all good now, you're free to go!" she stated. "Come on, try to get up. Would be funny if your head is the only thing that works as it should..."

"Uhm…" Lucio hesitated, not knowing how to bring up his legs and whether he should actually bring them up.

"Oh, right, about that," Jinx nodded. "You don't have to get up fully, just try to sit up for now. I've been meaning to ask - is there a particular reason you don't try treating your legs or something?"

"How'd you..." the DJ was quite taken aback.

"It's my literal job to know stuff," the woman smirked. "Anyway, I have a proposal for you. A mutually beneficial one, one could say. I've been working on a bunch of things before Ziegler decided that my work could threaten her career and started throwing up roadblocks..."

"Wait a sec, did Angela ever bother you?" Lucio asked.

"I'd have to say yes, she did." she shrugged. "She was the one to sicc the committee on me. And she was the one who convinced the Overwatch higher-ups that my experiments weren't safe. Also she made sure that I was forbidden to continue my research... should I go on with the list?"

The DJ had no answer for that either, so he just shook his head.

"So there's this," Jinx continued. "I went on working anyway, just kept it hidden so she wouldn't find out. And I came up with this one thingie recently, which, I think, can get you back on your feet - literally. The only question is, are you willing to try it. From my side I can guarantee that in case of a failure you won't encounter any side-effects. In case of success you get to walk without those rollerblades of yours. Whadduya think?"

Lucio considered the options. This was an optimistic perspective... too optimistic. He searched for a way to get his legs back for years before giving up... and now...

 "But it's not just like that, is it?" he said. "There's no way this is free of charge. What do you want from me in return?"

"Honestly, you wound me," the woman frowned. "Your consent is a favour of its own, mind you. A lot of people had been listening to Ziegler rather very attentively and consider me and my research evil now... even though they're not, just so you know. Quite the opposite, in fact. Whatever happens, you don't lose anything. You in?

The DJ hesitated for a brief moment before nodding. After all, there were no risks for him, right?

***

Everything turned out to be surprisingly easy. Jinx just left the room for a bit to bring a syringe and a vial with something transparent inside and made two shots - once to each, uhm, butt cheek. 

Lucio had no clue as of what was in that, uhm, liquid? Serum?... Whatever that was. But that was not important, the important thing was that immediately after the shots he could feel the warmth coursing through only his legs at first, but then throughout his body. After the warmth came that tingly sensation what comes when you start moving your stiff limbs after not moving them for a long time. The very sensation Lucio hadn't felt for a while now.

"Welp, we've got that going," the woman gave a satisfied nod, watching his facial expressions change. "Feeling any better? Think you can stand up?"

"I don't know..." Lucio replied, still confused, somewhat awkwardly sitting upright on the bed and trying to lower his legs without touching them with his hands like usually.

To his astonishment and joy, he succeded - a bit wobbly at first, but his legs were moving!

"Yaaaaaas," Jinx was almost glowing. "It worked! C'mon, gimme your hand, let's try standing up!"

With her help he got up, though a bit wobbly again, and shakily exhaled, realising the situation he was in. He was standing up! By himself, without the rollerblades! He was still unsteady on his feet, but he could actually stand! 

"Great!" the woman was very happy too. "Welp, since everything's A-Okay, I won't be holding you up, all your friends are probably hella freaking out at this point... your rollerblades are over there," she nodded to the corner of the room, where, Lucio noticed, his rollerblades were. "Except you sure you don't wanna stay for lunch? I swear I'm not gonna poison ya!"

"You know, why not," the DJ gave her a grateful smile. "Except I should probably put the rollerblades on. I'm still kind of unsteady..."

"True!" Jinx nodded. "You good or need help?"

***

The lunch turned out to be very delicious, and Jinx's family turned out to be quite a welcoming, although very one of the kind, crowd.

Lucio looked at them and couldn't understand why Dr. Ziegler and Soldier and basically all the old guard besides, probably, Moira so easily labelled such a bright, happy lady crazy and dangerous... And with shame he realised that he had never even thought of why all the others, including himself, believed them so easily. Jinx behaved just like usual, the only thing changed was her skin colour!

"By the way, I was going to field test the new thrusters," said one of her sons - James, was it? - talking to Lucio. "If you want, I could give you a lift to your watchpoint!"

"Nah, there's a faster option," Jinx replied before Lucio could process the offer. "Hey Lucio, do you maybe know if my room is still un-residential? Is my stuff still there or did they already take everything apart?"

"Not really, it stayed as it was," the DJ shook his head. "Mercy did suggest to collect your things and move them somewhere else though..."

"Oh wow, and that hadn't been done?" the woman smirked. "How so?"

"Moira had quite a... strong opinion in that matter," Lucio said, choosing his words carefully. "According to Soldier, that scandal was even bigger than the one that happened when she was still a part of Blackwatch.

"Come on, really? Bigger than when she got all her data taken away and destroyed?" Jinx seemed genuinely surprised. "What was the deal?" 

"You know..." the DJ started tentatively. "I think she blames herself for your leave. I mean, she totally blames us all too, but she blames herself more. She said that she won't allow anyone to set foot in your room if they wanted to change it. She never let Mercy in and told all the others who tried to help her that they'll end up in hospital beds before they know it. On the day you left she gathered us all and scolded us like we were children... well, no argument here, what we did was by no means nice," Lucio awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "We were on our way to apologise, like the entire watchpoint staff, when Athena came back online and tripped the alarm... 'scuse me, got a little carried away here. Other than that - your room is as it was, everything in its place. Sombra says that Moira sometimes sleeps in there. Also Hana and Lena take turns cleaning there twice a week."

"That's my awesome mija!" the other woman at the table wiped away a metaphorical tear. "Dethroned that Ziegler bitch, well good riddance! Such a smart girl, yes she is!"

"Mija?" the word seemed somewhat familiar...

"Oh right, I've never introduced you two," Jinx nodded. "Lucio, meet Marina O'Deorain, our Moira's mother. Foster mother, true, but, according to Moira, way better than her actual one - just don't tell her I said that.

"Yep, true," Marina snorted. "She'll be all embarrassed and hissing at everyone in her sciencey way. So precious, am I right?"

"You've said it," Jinx agreed.

The DJ couldn't help but stare at Moira'smother. Given the scientist's own age, he would expect to see an old lady, but Marina did not look any older than Jinx, who lost quite a few years after the transformation.

"What?" she chuckled, noticing the attention. 

Embarrassed, he averted his eyes.

"Lemme guess, too young for my age?" the woman said with a snort. "Wanna know why?"

Next thing he knew her appearance changed, and a moment later there was another lady with jet black skin and red energy patterns all over the body. Her hairstyle was the only thing that remained the same.

"Just don't tell Moira, she doesn't know," Marina smirked, switching to a more human look.

"Wait... that's..." Lucio was absolutely confused.

"Yep, something like that," the woman shrugged. "Did she ever tell you where she got the thing that made her," nod to Jinx. "like this?"

"Definitely not to me..."

"She told me though," Jinx replied. "She said you were the one who gave her the vial.

"What's why science runs in the family, kiddo," Marina laughed. "Blood or not."

"Anyway, we're going off topic here!" the blue-haired one clapped her hands. "Since my room is untouched, that means it still has the teleporter in it! We can try connecting to it, I think I have another one in my room! Then if that doesn't work, Jay here can give you a lift."

Lucio listened and couldn't believe his ears. A teleporter? How much more thigs were created by this wonderful woman, what could've helped them if they weren't such idiots?

"True, that's a good idea," Jay agreed. "Gotta at least try. You want me to bring it?" 

"Nah, I'll ask Gladdy," Jinx shook her head. "Gotta introduce her to Lucio too. Would've been silly not to..." she called a holographic screen and typed something in. "Hey Gladdy, can you please bring the teleporter from my lab? We're gonna field test it."

"Fine," came the short electronic responce from the other side - an omnic?

"Welp, that's done," Jinx chuckled, making the screen disappear. "Lucio, prepare to meet GLaDOS. She's that very system I programmed like 70 years ago, well no, 65, and she's been educating herself ever since. With the development of technology she got herself a body, which had some alterations through time... all in all, don't be surprised, she does not look like Zenyatta at all. She'll be here soon."

The door suddenly opened, and... GLaDOS?.. came in.

"Speak of the devil..."

That was definitely GLaDOS, Lucio had no doubt about that. Jinx told the truth - she looked nothing like Zenyatta. Her body looked way more human. She was so beautiful, too...

Tall, probably a little taller than Jinx who was ny no means short herself, well-built, with a perfect bob-cut of white hair and her... skin?... of the same colour. Her eyes were two bright yellow lights. And she was dressed in a skin-tight jumpsuit the same shade of white as her skin and hair, and the only details different were some black stripes, black gloves, ending a little above her elbows - or were they a part of the jumpsuit? - and knee-high boots, also black, with small heels clacking out her every step.

The mechanic woman looked at Lucio appraisingly before shifting her attention to Jinx and giving her a small device. He noticed it was somewhat similar to Symmetra's one...

"Here," she said.

"Thanks, sweetie," Jinx replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," GLaDOS - that was the name, right? - nodded before turning tail and walking away.

"She's not much of a talker," Jinx chuckled, positioning the device on the floor and pressijng a few buttons. "And... we're on!"

The device beeped, then buzzed, and the next thing Lucio knew was the massive violet portal, through which he could actually see the familiar walls with no less familiar posters.

"Well it seems to be working..." the woman said doubtfully. "Lemme just..."

She stepped in, getting in her room, then laughed and returned.

"True, Moira's actually there sound asleep," Jinx said. "Well, you can go... just don't wake her, okay?

"Oh, could you please pass this to her?" Marina asked suddenly, giving a small, about 2 inches wide, blue holographic panel. "That's a letter. Should've given in to her eons ago. but never really got a chance... And maybe you could also say hi from me?

"Okay," Lucio shrugged, taking the panel, and hesistantly stepped through the portal.

Indeed, Jinx's room did not change at all, nothing was out of place except for Moira, who fell asleep without even undressing properly first - again - and a violet glowing portal.

"So I'm guessing this is g..."

"Moira, it's... LUCIO?!" D.va shrieked in surprise, opening the door.

"Whooops," Jinx snickered from the other side of the portal. "Bye, Lucio!"

She waved him goodbye and then suddenly squatted, pressing some button and disrupting the connection between these devices.

"Uhm… hey, Hana," the DJ awkwardly greeted the flabbergasted girl.


	4. Some harsh truth, some uncovered lies and even more family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct follow-up to the previous chapter.

"So what you're saying is you weren't interrogated or threatened or hurt in any way?" Soldier:76 growled.

"Yep, that's pretty much what I'm saying," the DJ nodded.

"Didn't even plant a bug?" Sombra chuckled. "Way too relaxed, this one!"

Lucio couldn't but laugh. If Jinx still could easily connect to her leftover tech like her teleporter, and her mechanic friend could single-handedly overpower ATHENA, it definitely would've been no trouble for her to simply connect to the security cameras.

"What's so funny?" Soldier inquired.

"I'm just thinkin'," the musician shrugged. "Why would she want to plant a bug if she could put us all under scrutiny like no big deal should she wish so? I mean, she had a functional teleporter in her room all this time, and we never even knew! Actually it seems to me that she just doesn't wanna get her hands dirty dealing with us, otherwise we'd be goners... By the way, uhm... Moira?"

"Yes?" O'Deorain replied quietly.

"Could you perhaps suggest few techniques to get one's limbs working properly?" Lucio asked. "It has been quite a while since I tried to walk without the rollerblades, and so far I can only stand..."

"Wait, but..." Angela interrupted, surprised. "Aren't your legs..."

"Not anymore," the DJ smiled. "Thanks to Jinx, by the way."

"What did she do?"

Well, that definitely piqued Moira's interest...

"Well I'm not quite sure myself, actually. A serum of some sort, I think. She definitely knows better than I do. Oh, right, I almost forgot with all those questions... That's for you," he took the blue panel out of his pocket and gave it to the scientist.

"What is that?" She asked with suspicion.

"I've been told that's a letter," Lucio explained. "From Marina. And she also said hi."

"Marina?" Ana repeated, immediately on her guard. "Who on Earth is that?"

"Yeah, um, I don't really think it's my place to answer..." the DJ shrugged.

"What's in there?" Angela inquired at once, interrupting him.

Lucio had never noticed how abrasive this usually sunny woman was...

"Maybe a virus," Sombra suggested.

"Or a bug," Soldier said gravely. "Open it, O'Deorain."

Moira, who was still staring at the panel in surprise, finally got herself back together and shot him an angry look.

"Lemme check it for viruses first," Sombra intervened before the scientist could say a word. "Who knows what else is in there... Don't worry, amiga, I won't read it," she winked at Moira. "I'll just check."

"Fine."

The woman clearly wasn't happy, but she obliged, giving the letter to the hacker.

Sombra immediately called forth her keyboard, plugged the panel in the opening and started typing. First couple seconds nothing happened, and then she yelped in surprise, freezing in place.

Lucio noticed the way her eyes shone - or, to be more precise, her lenses, which were portable screens too...

"Shhhh..." Sombra held her hand up, calming the people. "Nope, no viruses here. Or bugs. But if I hadn't just see what I had just seen, I would've asked you," she looked at Angela, "What did you do to piss Jinxie off so much. Trust me, I'm saying this as a veteran in playing with others' secrets - you do **not** want Moira to open it here. I won't say anything more though, that's not my decision to make, and you gotta respect the family anyway," she turned the keyboard off, giving the letter back to Moira.

It was as if O'Deorain had finally come to her senses. Giving a curt nod to Sombra, she accepted the letter, then turned on her heels and left the room.

Angela tried to follow, but Sombra and, funnily enough, Gabriel blocked the exit.

"Reckon you better sit this one out, Angie," Reaper said, folding his arms on his chest. "If you don't want to get in trouble, that is."

"Why do you care anyway?" Soldier asked with a scowl.

"What, you think I forgot how you shoved me away? Put together that excuse of a meeting... Fuckin' moralists," Gabe smirked. "I was the commander of Blackwatch division! Me, not you! But oooh, it was so convenient to put the blame on her, and bypassing me no less!"

"Yes, that was quite a rephencible situation," Akande agreed, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with them. "I've heard a lot about that meeting. Much ado indeed. Except, still about nothing."

"But I..." Mercy tried to respond.

"But you what?" Sombra asked. "Cared about upholding morality? Sooo much morality there is in framing a colleague. I wasn't present there - obviously - but there's a lot of info online..."

"And we weren't exactly fair to Jinx either," Lucio said, coming closer too. "I mean, how are we to know her reaction to her new hands? Different people have different reactions to similar situations... But you all were, for some reason, convinced that she had lost her marbles.

"Of course she lost it," Ana smirked. "Who in their right mind would willingly spend so much time cooped up in the same lab with her?"

"See, that's exactly my point!" DJ exclaimed. "You judge without even trying to understand! They did so much for us, but nooo, let's just boycott them forever because they're different from us! How are we supposed to help others when our organisation is so screwed up in a first place?"

"His words are wise and true," Zenyatta agreed. "Being in disharmony, one can only share it with others. And Overwatch is, instead, supposed to bring peace to the world."

Omnic clearly intended to say more, but he was interrupted by an enraged, almost roaring scream.

"YOU!!!"

***

Moira didn't even make it to her office - she just entered the first unoccupied office and expanded the panel into a piece of holographic paper. 

A letter... from her mother? Gods, it's been so long since she last have seen her... perhaps starting way back when she only had started working for Overwatch...

And now she's with Jinx? Somewhere out there...

_"Hi there, sweetie!_

_I do hope that Ziegler goat doesn't bother you too much. Too bad we can't just go ahead and rip her head off. She's not using it for what she should be using it anyway. But I'm going a little off-topic here._

_You just hold on, okay? Cuz that's one beehive of an organisation you've got yourself into. I promised I won't interfere, and I still stand by my words to this day, but I just feel so bad for you! Really, you're so smart, brilliant even... Even Oasis had been a better option._

_But since you've chosen to stay there, well, that's what you want. Just don't let them get under your skin, okay? And I'm sending you these files, just so they'd try less._

_I never liked that Ziegler gal anyway, and all these things I dug out on her (I'll bet you anything that even Sombra doesn't have everything from here) can destroy her just like she had destroyed you before, if handled right. Do whatever you feel like with all this info, I won't get in your way - I know you're such a smart girl, you always think all the possible outcomes through._

_Should you want to contact me, you still have my email, I never changed it. Though that's very unlikely, right?_

_Me and Jinx really miss you. Maybe you can consider giving as a visit?_

_Love you, sunshine, you're the best^^_

_Best wishes, Marina O'Deorain"_

And the attached files - quite the quantity, really, and all of them so different - videos, text files, photos - you name it...

And inside... WHAT?!!!

She knew it! Moira had always been sure that Angela just stole her research results after she had been removed, but proof, she had never had it! But this... **this!**

Skans of Moira's works with little notes made by Angela's hand, and the following works -  under a different name, completely rewritten, or should one say copied?

Some short security vids, showing Angela looking through papers inside Moira's lab...

Longer ones, showing a very interesting system of choosing test subjects...

Articles about "Angela's" discoveries with a giant glowing "Oh really?" on them and hyperlinks leading to the according places in Moira's documents...

Pictures of her being on some pretty suspicious meetings... some of them being rather intimate...

And how much..! Marina was, indeed, right, this would be more than enough to utterly destroy the reputation of dr. Angela Ziegler, but at the moment the only thing Moira wanted was to hit the wretch in her disgusting hypocritical face. So she shrunk the letter back and all but ran back to the conference hall, stuffing the panel in her pocket on the go.

"YOU!!!" she all but roared, pushing Sombra out of the way without even noticing. "You disgusting, hypocritical, venal piece of shit!"

As soon as she noticed her, Angela turned white, almost matching the walls, and bolted away, yet Moira would've latched on her but for Akande grabbing her from behind.

"Unhand me, Ogundimu!" she demanded, fiercely trying to break free. "I owe the bitch a couple scars on the face! I knew, God fucking dammit, I knew, I just never had any proof!"

"Moira, get yourself together!" Gabriel moved so that he would cover even the view of Mercy hiding behind the Soldier, and held her by the shoulders. "What's gotten into you?"

"Unhand-me-this-very-second!" with every word Moira pushed forward, and even with all his strength Doomfist had to put quite an effort to hold the enraged woman back. "Some guardian angel you are!" she gripped Reaper's shoulder, trying to move him out of the way - to no avail, though, the only thing she was able to do was to look at Angela over his shoulder. "All that talk about morality, but look at you go! You're nothing without my works! You damn thief!"

"Wow, look at all the details," Sombra let out a whistle. "Honest to God I want to let her go, it's kinda interesting who beats whom if we just pit them against each other..."

"Sombra!" almost everyone else in the room shushed her.

"I just hate you so fucking much!" to her horror, Moira realised she was about to cry. "You stole everything from me! Everything you could put your disgusting hands on! Why are you adored for the same thing I'm hated?!"

Both Akande and Gabriel, feeling her mood change too, exchanged a look and nodded to each other. Then Doomfist carefully released her, and Reaper, losing no time, scooped the woman in his arms. Moira pushed again, but somewhat reluctantly, more on the remnants of the dying flame, and suddenly went limp in his hands, grasping his shoulder for reliance now, and covering her face with her free, not so talon-y hand. 

Sombra immediately went serious and, getting back up on her feet, walked closer, putting her hand on Moira's shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go," Gabriel said as softly as he could. "You're not being yourself right now... let's go, you'll calm down and then decide what to do... come on now...

"Ffffffine," the woman replied on the exhale. "But I'm not done with you yet!" she shot a look at Ziegler and only after that allowed herself to be led away.

***

Working together, they finally got Moira back to her lab and helped her into an armchair. 

When she heard the door being closed, she looked around the lab and at the people in it with surprisingly helpless eyes, and then dropped her head on her hands and wailed like a wounded beast. The others exchanged looks before approaching the crying woman.

Akande dragged a chair from the table and sat on her right, carefully hugging Moira by the shoulders. Sombra, not embarrassed at all, sat down on the floor and put her head in her lap, and Gabriel stepped close from the other side, somewhat awkwardly patting her on the back.

Nobody had said a word, they were just there for her, not wanting to leave a sister-in-arms alone with her grief. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that after Jinx left, Moira thrashed half her lab being left to her own devices, but even if it had, nobody spoke about that.

A little while later, though, she finally got herself back together enough to stop her before uncontrollable sobbing. Wiping the tears off her face with a handkerchief she took out of her pocket, Moira straightened her back.

"I'm sorry, my friends," she said carefully, trying her best to stop her voice from being shaky. "I've lost my temper..."

"Well no wonder you have," Sombra smirked, tilting her head upwards so that she could look at the woman. "I would've lost my temper too with shit like this going on. Though you know what, I didn't read the letter but I have checked the files while looking for viruses. Basically, you have a carte blanche now, querido*! If you want, I'll arrange these for you, and no blonde bitch will be able to stop us! And I'm not only talking about our local angel.

"If I may ask, what was in the letter exactly?" Akande asked calmly.

"Actually, I'm kind of curious too..." Gabriel admitted.

"Then have a look," O'Deorain shrugged, taking the panel out of her pocket. "I'm not about to make a universal secret out of it."

"You should've seen your face when Soldier told you to open it though," Sombra laughed.

"I hate then people think they can give me orders," Moira retorted. "I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about."

"Fair point," the hacker agreed.

Meanwhile the other who had already opened the letter, read through it and now were examining the files with the same flabbergasted faces. 

"But this is..." the first one to recover from the shock was Doomfist. "And they had the audacity to call **US** villains?!

"And if here's basically every proof of our theories..." Reaper was very grim. "Do you think there's a chance to, perhaps, ask Jinx if she or Marina have something for my case? I am, apparently, quite a moron to fall for this, but... I'll find a way to repay them."

"Who knows," Sombra shrugged. "I mean, we could try, but I think she's really upset with us."

"And for a good reason," Akande let out a sigh full of guilt. 

"Can you try?" Gabriel asked Sombra. "I don't have any means of contacting them..."

She just laughed.

"As if I'd ever let you stay here and rot," she replied. "I'll do some digging myself in a pinch. If she refuses. Not gonna promise a lot of secrets, not gonna lie, she totally bested me, but I think it will do the trick anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Akande asked Moira.

"I think, I'll stay low for a bit," she shrugged unhappily. "One way or the other, we still need the support of this organisation, and I think mother was right, now Ziegler will think twice before crossing me, she values her reputation. Now we are probably in for what Jinx had - forced silent treatment. Not that I'll complain about it."

"Seriously though, why don't you go to them?" Sombra asked, completely relaxed. "I mean, to Jinx, to your mom... whoever else is there with them... It's not like they're gonna say no. Definitely not to you. Do we really need these idiots? Together we'll definitely squash them!"

"I..." O'Deorain hesitated. "I can't..."

"Why?"

 "I can't!" the woman snapped. "I just can't! I... oh gods, I'm so ashamed..." she grasped her head again and sat back. "I've even... I haven't seen her in so many years... all this work... we never even saw each other at Oasis!.. and Jinx... I've never even noticed how she felt... I wouldn't possibly dare show my face... I just can't… and they are still out there supporting me! What is wrong with me, for goodness' sake?!"

"Whoa, whoa, take a chill pill, amiga," the hacker immediately regretted opening her mouth. "Lo ciento*, I didn't mean to... come on now, come here..." she carefully hugged the woman, who was crying again, and made a face looking at the two men, nodding them to come and hug her too.

They exchanged a look and joined in the hug. 

"It doesn't look like they're mad at you for this though," Akande said. "What I mean to say is, they wouldn't be helping you if they were upset with you, right?"

"Yes, but..." Moira sobbed. "How could I have... been so blind?"

"Tends to happen when all you do is try to get all the others to open their eyes," Sombra laughed. "Okay fine, you don't wanna run away, sure, but maybe talk to them? If you want, I'll connect you. Or arrange a face-to-face. You just cry like that again, say you're sorry, then you hug and everything's gonna be peachy. Or just talk, like reasonable people," she added, realising she went a little overboard. "You can totally do that, you three have got it running in the family.  So have I, by the way."

"What does any of it have to do with you?" 

Apparently, that surprised Moira to the degree of calming down.

"What, did you think I've been calling you tía* just to get on your nerves?" the girl had a wicked grin on her face. "Nope, not at all!"

"What?!" at this point the men started realising the truth too.

"What about it?" the hacker shrugged. "Our familia is sooo complicated!"

"Do you intend to say that... we're related?!" Moira let out an involuntary gasp.

"Yep!" Sombra nodded. "You're my actual aunt! Funny, right? Seriously though, it's kinda tricky, lemme explain before you overheat and reboot... So that's about how this is. Your momma has... I mean had... a sister in Mexico. And that sister had a daughter. That daughter was your cousin. And that daughter also had a daughter. That would be me. With me so far?"

"Yes," O'Deorain nodded.

"Good," the girl nodded too. "It's just that my family was careless enough to collectively kick the bucket before getting to shelter. Dad was a hero, died like one too, in the war. I survived though. Lucky me. So she took me in when she found out. I think that was the period when you were in Uni or something... the point being you weren't around to notice me. I didn't stay for long though - left as soon as I have sharpened my skills, then joined Los Muertos. The rest is pretty much known to all, it's all in the leaflets together with a bounty for my pretty head. So there's that... so I know my stuff."

"So all of this isn't a joke?" the baffled woman shook her head, trying to whap her head around the information.

"Not really the time for those," Sombra chuckled. "Now, since you've calmed down, do you want me to call Jinx? Or Marina? Anyone. Do you?"

"No," Moira shook her head, standing up. "I'll do that myself. I have... an option... forgive me, my friends, but could you perhaps leave me alone? I need to think..."

Sombra looked at Akande and Gabriel, who were still processing the information, gave a tired sigh and basically pushed them out of the laboratory. How she managed to push them, being way smaller, is a mystery of its own... and therefore will not be mentioned.

Let's just say they went elsewhere from the corridor.

Moira remained in her lab. A few seconds after the door was closed again she stood still, looking nowhere, and then she sat back down and gathered her thoughts. 

She didn't take much time though - ten minutes tops. After that time she moved the chair to the table and asked ATHENA to start the system up. She had to write pretty much the hardest letter in her life.

A little while later everyone else unlucky enough to be in the corridors had a questionable pleasure of getting a heart attack from colliding with Moira, who was appearing out of nowhere and fading again and again, trying to get to Jinx's room as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *querido means "dear", or so the translator says  
> *Lo ciento is "I'm sorry" or just "Sorry"  
> *tía is "aunt"


	5. Always trust the Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this thing here is located way before the previous two chapters. To be precise, that is the moment Jinx ends up in the Overwatch part of the timeline.

 

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tracer asked worriedly, looking  the still unconscious woman over.

"I can't be certain until she regains consciousness," Angela shook her head. "There is no visible life-threatening injuries though, and none of my scans so far had shown anything that would've required immediate attention."

"Golly, I'm just so embarrassed..." the girl sighed, ruffling her hair even more. "What if she won't end up alright?... it's my fault she ended up in the middle of a battlefield..."

"Lena," the blonde spoke softly. "Calm down. There's no reason to worry yet."

"Hey there, Angela. You busy?" Gabriel poked his head through the door.

"Not exactly..." 

Angela's answer was interrupted by a loud noise. The stranger had finally come to and abruptly tried to sit up.

***

To say that Jinx couldn't understand a thing would've been a huge understatement. Nothing gave away the upcoming nightmare - she was just walking on the street with her children on the way back from animal shelter, holding a freshly adopted cat, and then all of a sudden some glowing gal bumped into her and dragged her off to... actually, off to where?

The only thing Jinx was able to process between pushing the girl away and fainting was a really strong shockwave. And now everything was white. Seriously. The walls, the ceiling... three weird humans... wait, humans? As in, actual people? Other than family? 

The most noticeable one turned out to be some blonde gal in a white lab coat. A doctor? What, is she in some sort of a hospital again? Dammit! 

She just got out of the damn asylum, and what, ended up in another one?! What about her sons?! How'd they let that happen? What, did her own family set her up this time?

The room was quiet save for her own loud breathing. Her cat - why did the cat remain with her then?.. - was rather peacefully sleeping near Jinx.

The first one to make a move was the blonde one again. Definitely a doctor...

"You're okay!" the other girl - younger, with brown hair and blue uniform - gave a sigh of relief. "How do you feel?"

Jinx just stared her down to the best of her ability, almost without blinking.

The girl exchanged a look with the guy in black, then with the gal wearing the coat.

"Maybe she doesn't understand," the blonde said, closing in carefully. "Verstehen Sie mich?"

***

The words caused the reaction right opposite to whatever Angela could possibly expect. Nobody really expected the woman who just regained consciousness and was still a complete stranger to growl like an animal and bolt away.

The girl tried to come even closer, but the stranger turned out to be rather very quick on her feet. She managed to crawl over the bed and the bedside table - still being on all fours - and back up into a corner.

"I'll go get Winston!" Lena said, disappearing immediately. 

"I'll bring Jack, he's gotta see this," with these words Gabriel left the med bay as well.

Angela stayed face to face with a potential patient. Well, there were two of them if you didn't count the cat, who got in the time stream with her owner - it was this woman's cat, right?

The animal, awoken by all the noise, looked around and wasted to time coming to the stranger. She looked at the cat and picked it up, patting it softly, but still glaring at Mercy with those heavy blue eyes.

***

"I just dont understand," Angela sighed, looking at Winston. "Even when I'm just trying to approach her, she starts to growl and tries to back away, and when I stay in place, she is just sitting there with that cat and mumbling something...

"Mumbling what exactly?" Jack inquired, entering the room together with Gabriel.

"I dont know, I can't hear, and when I try to come closer, she starts growling again!" the girl was on the verge of tears. 

A reaction of that sort was completely new to her - none of her patients had ever reacted like that. Usually her appearance helped calm the wildest of them... Not make others wild too.

"She still has to be examined though," Morrison sighed, looking at the woman,who was eyeing them all suspiciously. 

"Perhaps Moira could help..." Winston suggested.

"Yeah, as if," Reyes laughed. "She wouldn't even let Angela anywhere near her, you think she'll let her?"

"It won't hurt to try," Jack looked at Ziegler.

"I'll call her," the girl nodded in understanding. "Just a moment... ATHENA, connect to dr. O'Deorain's laboratory, please."

"Connecting," the AI replied, projecting a holographic screen with the Overwatch logo.

For about ten seconds more the call went on, and then it was actually answered. Although instead of Moira's face only the empty laboratory could be seen on the screen. 

"So?" A female voice demanded from somewhere ouside the screen. "For what reason I almost had to stop the experiment?"

"Dr. O'Deorain, could you please come to the medbay?" Mercy spoke carefully. "There's a... Problem...

"Something our Guardian angel couldn't handle?" the voice on the other side said sceptically. "Do elaborate..."

"The team sent to stop Doomfist has returned," Jack came closer to the screen. "Tracer's chronic accelerator was destroyed, and she herself had destabilised and started jumping through space and time. With one of the jumps she brought along a civillian. We would like to examine her, but she is agressive and wouldn't let neither Dr. Ziegler or us approach her. Maybe you could try."

"Is that so?" the voice chuckled. "I'll be there in about three minutes."

Immediately after there has a clawed hand in the picture. It tapped the screen, and the lab changed to the Overwatch logo again, signaling that the call was over.

***

Moira really did arrive within the time given.

The information provided by Morrison interested her. Someone from another time? From the past or from the future? Why was she so guarded against everyone? How would she react to her? Who was she? Did the jump affect her cellular or mental structure somehow?

She left her own coat back at the lab - who knows, perhaps the whole medic look was the thing she found repulsive in Ziegler. 

However, upon entering the medbay she found everyone standing in one corner (figuratively speaking), and the jumper - and that quite young-looking blue-haired woman with amazingly long braids couldn't have possibly been anyone else - huddled in the opposite corner.

"Thank you for coming, dr. O'Deorain," Morrison said.

"She probably doesn't know English," Ziegler added. "And not German either... So far we couldn't find out which language she speaks."

"Hmmm," Moira thought over received information.

Well, if she didn't know English... she could try speaking Gaeilge, perhaps? Who knows, maybe she would understand...

Looking straight at the woman, who was eyeing her back, she lifted her hands up, showing they were empty of whatever could be considered a threat, and slowly moved forward.

"Féach, níl aon rud i mo lámha*," Moira said calmly, taking a step forward.

The stranger shuddered, but did not attempt to move away.

"Ní dhéanfaidh mé gortaithe ort, níl mé contúirteach. Lig dom teacht níos dlúithe*," she took two more steps, closing in slowly.

The woman tilted her head, still looking straight at her.

"Lig dom súil a chaitheamh ort," one more step, then another one... "Ná bíodh eagla ort, tá sé ceart go léir, tá tú sábháilte…*"

Moira would've continued, but it was that moment when the stranger decided to strike. Or so it seemed.

With one swift movement she was up on her feet - given different circumstances, Moira would've probably been impressed - and closed the distance between then in a couple of steps. She still looked up to her though, quite literally, since she was about 5,8 feet tall, when Moira herself was 6,1.

And then something happened that nobody in the room could've expected. 

Because the woman suddenly put the cat on her shoulder and abruptly (and rather strongly) hugged Moira, earning shocked gasps from all the others.

"Well that just happened," Reyes let out a whistle.

O'Deorain herself just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, right until the cat, so far just sitting on that woman's shoulder, moved and nuzzled against her cheek. 

That's then the woman finally spoke. And that was also when Moira began doubting reality, because what were the odds of a person, who ended up here, being from the same country she was from? Or at least speaking the same language.

"Cabhair liom…*" the woman whispered in barely audible shaky voice. "Le do thoil… Cabhair liom… Ní féidir liom é a sheasamh, ní féidir liom…*"

Moira sighed, getting herself tohether, and hugged her back carefully, trying to calm her down.

"Cabhróidh mé," she agreed. "Beidh gach rud breá*," and, switching to the universal English, adressed her colleagues. "I'll take her to my lab and examine. You will be notified at once when the results are in."

"But..." Ziegler started, but Reyes raised his hand, shushing her.

"Fine," he said. "You do you, O'Deorain."

"Although I would like a permission to be present," Winston joined in. "Since she got here with Tracer, there may be complications..."

"If she's scared of you, I'm throwing you out," Moira shrugged. "Deal?"

"Fine," Winston agreed.

"Let's go then," O'Deorain nodded, looking at the woman, who was still clinging to her like a lifeline. "Tabhair dom do lámh. A ligean ar dul go dtí mo shaotharlann," the woman looked up at her, and Moira tried her best to smile sweetly. "Tá sé ciúin ann, níl aon duine ann, scrúdóidh mé tú agus beidh muid ag caint..." Moira sighed. "Is dócha go bhfuil go leor ceisteanna agat, ceart?"

For several long seconds the were just staring at each other, and then the blue-haired one nodded, stepping away for a second only to grasp Moira's hand. With her free hand she held the cat, refusing to let it go.

***

"Well," Moira sighed, putting away her lab goggles. "Exhaustion, leftover traces of some heavy sedatives in her blood... and, apparently, her DNA is transforming to one similar to Tracer's, the jump destabilised her, but the cells are adapting, she might need a chronal accelerator too, and very soon..."

"In that case I'll start working on it immediately, I have all the required parts back at my lab," Winston nodded. "Please notify me if her condition should worsen."

"Of course," the scientist agreed, putting the papers to the side.

Winston nodded again and left the room.

Moira sighed again, looking over the screens, and suddenly froze upon hearing a voice behind her. A clear voice, nothing like a hushed whisper from before, and speaking English without even an accent...

"So where'd I end up after all? What year is it?" the patient asked innocently, looking around.

***

 "It's 2069..." Moira replied, as though in a trance, before snapping out of it. "Wait... Ma'am, so you actually can speak English?!"

"Oi, don't you "ma'am" me," the woman chuckled. "I'm already old as fuck, I don't need another reminder. With that jump too, I'm like more than a hundred years old now, holy cow... I mean if you want to, I could call you ma'am, but don't call me that, please.

"Fine," O'Deorain quickly agreed. "I actually prefer a less official form of speech. In that case, how do I address you? My name is..."

"Moira O'Deorain, I know," the stranger nodded. "I'm actually very attentive. The name's Diana. Diana Delagardi," she walked closer to Moira and gave her hand to shake. 

"Pleased to meet you," Moira nodded too. "But still, I don't understand. What was the point of that entire charade?"

"Well, it's kinda tricky," Diana frowned. "I... let's just say I have a pretty heavy prejudice towards women who speak German... And to people who consider such a woman a friend. It's just... Imagine you spend your entire life as if it was war - it doesn't matter if the war was physical or digital, war is war, and some of us live on the front lines. You do some field tasks on a regular basis, sometimes get caught - not the best experience, I kinda got myself a PTSD cuz of that. And then everything seems to be just peachy, and then BAM - that very person who you would trust to guard your back throughout all these years, because you've fucking loved him since like elementary school, decides that you're too dangerous now that you've survived the whatthefuckery around you, and sends you off to an asylum, and you just go there like a complete idiot, because you want to believe that it's not a setup and you just need help. And you stay there for like a year, couple weeks give or take, in a room with soft walls, wearing a straight-jacket and a blindfold and having pills for dessert for, I think, just dinner, and walk for only like half an hour a day minus walks to the loo. Dammit, I stopped recognising my own sons after half a year..." she sobbed, hurriedly wiping the tears with her sleeve. "And when they've found out that it's not that I'm crazy, but it's just that Myc's a dick, they got me out of there, and I've been doing therapy for like a month now. And here I was, walking, patting a kitty, not bothering anyone, and suddenly BAM, a blue flash and I'm out cold. And I'm waking up somewhere really similar to a hospital, with a German lady doctor... Well yeah, I freaked hard, no argument here. I don't like her. I dunno though, maybe she's okay. I'll say sorry later. 

"If that's the case, then I have a different question," the woman tilted her head. "Why me? You could've easily kept me at the same distance. And a connected question - how come you know Gaeilge?

"I actually know German too," Diana smirked. "I kinda know a lot of things. Including languages. Now about that first question... you know, that's a story from the past again, but my life didn't exactly start out nicely. Should it have gone on any differently, and I would've been feeding the worms in some Russian dumpster for, like, eighty-something years. It just so happened that I had been saved by that one person... And that person happened to be Irish. He basically gave me a ticket to life. Not for free, but I basically owe him almost everything I have. And I just thought, you know... If one Irish saved me, why would another Irish be worse? So there's that," she shrugged.

"Now I'm sort of curious as of what that German lady did to you," Moira chuckled. "And what did you do to her in return."

"You're a smart one! I like 'em smart, there's just so few of us,"  the woman laughed, relaxed, twirling the end of one of her blue braids. "So, quid pro quo? I answer your questions and you tell me whatever the heck is going on around these parts... and where the heck am I in the first place..."

"I think that can be arranged," O'Deorain nodded. 

***

When Angela, who was extremely worried about the newcomer's condition, and Winston, who had finished assembling the second chronal accelerator, finally decided to drop by Moira's laboratory, the view the got shocked them once again. 

Moira and the woman who was still unfamiliar to them were enthusiastically chatting (in English!), drinking tea without a care in the world.

"Oh, miss Ziegler!" the woman was the first to notice the girl and greet her with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Or would that be missus? Let's make that doctor, Dr. Ziegler. Can I please ask you not to speak German, well, at least when I'm around? It's just that I can lose it again, and that'd be awkward. Okay?

"Sure…" Angela nodded, startled. "W-wait, how... I never introduced myself... 

"Well not to me, no," the woman shrugged. "But your colleagues had called you by first and last name numerous times, and I'm not exactly deaf. And anyway, it's just a drop in the ocean, but the ocean will be less without a drop... Doesn't make much difference, that is. The name's Diana, by the way, Diana Delagardi, pleased to meet you. And you must be Winston," she got up on her feet and walked closer, eyeing the gorilla with interest. "L:ookin' good!"

"T-thank you," he stuttered awkwardly. "Dr. O'Deorain, I have brought..."

"The chronal accelerator? Great, you have my thanks," Moira nodded, getting up as well. "I was just explaining to Diana all the danger of her current situation."

"Wooow, that's a cool thingie…" Diana immediately shifted her attention to the device in Winston's hands. "Does it light up?"

"You can say it that way," Winston agreed. "I assume you have already learned the use of it?"

"Yeah, it's so that I don't drag even more people elsethere and don't get lost myself," the woman nodded. "So how do I wear it? Cuz I wasn't able to look closer at that, what's the name, Tracer, she was all like zzzzip and gone..."

"I'll help," Moira said, taking the device in her hands. "Dr. Ziegler, I trust you are here for a reason?"

"I... was worried about miss Delagardi," Angela replied.

"I'm no miss for like 60 years now," Diana chuckled. "But thanks for the compliment anyway! But can I please ask you one thing? Could you please drop the whole "miss" thing? I just hate it, like, a lot. Just Diana, callsign "Jinx", if you want, but no "miss"-es, please.

"I suppose we could do that," Winston visibly relaxed. 

"Okay," Ziegler agreed as well.

"That's a deal then!" the woman clapped her hands. "So who's in charge around here? I feel like we gotta have a talk..."

"That's also easy to do," O'Deorain pointed out. "Before that, hovewer, it would be best if we stabilised the chronal accelerator and helped you look presentable."

"Sure, whatever you say!" Jinx gave her a bright smile. "So how do I put this on after all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Féach, níl aon rud i mo lámha - Look, there's nothing in my hands  
> *Ní dhéanfaidh mé gortaithe ort, níl mé contúirteach. Lig dom teacht níos dlúithe - I will not hurt you, I'm not dangerous. Let me come closer  
> *Lig dom súil a chaitheamh ort - Let me take a look at you  
> *Ná bíodh eagla ort, tá sé ceart go léir, tá tú sábháilte… - Don't be afraid, it's all right, you're safe…  
> *Cabhair liom - Help me  
> *Le do thoil… Cabhair liom… Ní féidir liom é a sheasamh, ní féidir liom… - Please… Help me… I can't stand it, I can't…  
> *Cabhróidh mé _________ Beidh gach rud brae - I will help _________ Everything will be fine  
> *Tabhair dom do lámh. A ligean ar dul go dtí mo shaotharlann. - Give me your hand. Let's go to my laboratory.  
> *Tá sé ciúin ann, níl aon duine ann, scrúdóidh mé tú agus beidh muid ag caint... - It's quiet there, there is no one, I will examine you and we'll talk ...  
> *Is dócha go bhfuil go leor ceisteanna agat, ceart? - You probably have many questions, right? 
> 
> welp, that's a lot of Gaeilge


End file.
